


This Game We Play

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny swallows. He's gonna say it, it's the moment this has all been leading up to. He's scared as fuck, anxious to even think about saying it. But Jackson is right there, and he has to. He has to because it hurts so much having him so near and yet so far.</p><p>"I like you," Danny declares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> 

Danny swallows. He's gonna say it, it's the moment this has all been leading up to. He's scared as fuck, anxious to even think about saying it. But Jackson is right there, and he _has_ to. He has to because it hurts so much having him so near and yet so far.

 

"I like you," Danny declares.

 

Jackson turns his face towards Danny, looks up, frowns and then smiles. "I like you too," he responds. Jackson then turns his face back to his previous position to look at the TV.

 

That was too easy, it was way too easy and Danny feels all warm and tingly, and Jackson is still lounging on the bed with his head on Danny's lap. That's what he means by so near, having Jackson in his personal bubble, in his _lap_.

 

Danny feels even more anxious now, and if he thought his chest was going to explode earlier, the feeling is now multiplied two fold. "Not just as a friend."

 

Jackson pauses the game, clears his throat and Danny can see his tongue peaking out where it wets his lips. Then Jackson slowly turns to face Danny again and locks eyes with him, long enough that Danny feels like he's going to pass out from how anxious he is. Jackson must see the truth in his face because he sits up and then stands up from the bed. "I don't like guys."

 

And that's what the yet so far is all about.

 

Danny holds in his breath for the count of three as he bites the inside of his lower lip. He releases his breath slowly as he nods. "Of course," Danny clears his throat. "I. Uh-" he doesn't know what to say for a while, feels like he can't get air into his lungs despite taking in long measured inhales. "My mistake," he decides on.

 

"We're cool," Jackson states although it is more of a question.

 

"Like I said. My mistake," Danny repeats.

 

"Wanna play?" Jackson asks as he looks at the paused game.

 

"We've been putting off the homework long enough," Danny answers, thankful that he has an actual excuse not to go back to the game, that he doesn't have to make Jackson aware that he's in no way, shape or form willing to play the game again, likely for a long, long while. Until he no longer has feelings for Jackson.

 

Jackson huffs but concedes.

 

* * *

 

Danny has two days to bask in the distance. There is no other circumstance in which they are touchy feely like _that_ -like they're together- aside from when they play that specific game and in those two days Jackson doesn't come over at all. He'd asked Danny if he was free the day after what Danny is calling _the_ Incident, but Danny had lied through his teeth and said he had plans - it had been over text so he didn't even have to manipulate his facial expressions or the tone of his voice which would have otherwise, most likely, given him away.

 

During those two days Danny had tried to keep a cool head whenever Jackson came into his sight, which generally meant coming near him, but he knew he was failing, was keeping an extra step away from Jackson and had been answering him in stilted tones and short answers to minimize the actual time he spent with Jackson.

 

So it's no surprise -he'd wanted a bit longer but he knows it's his own fault- that on the third day after _the_ Incident, Jackson sticks to his side after school, with an "I'm coming over," as a reply to Danny's arched eyebrow. It still doesn't make Danny feel any better when he doesn't have a credible reason to give Jackson for why he can't come over.

 

Jackson gets on the bed pretty much straight away. The bed is the place where they play the game, where the intimacy happens. The intimacy which drove Danny insane enough to reveal his feelings even with the knowledge that there was no way Jackson could return his feelings, that Jackson was actually aware of what he was doing. So, Danny sits at his desk after he drops his bag by it and takes his books out, far away from Jackson.

 

"You're not gonna study, are you?'" Jackson asks with arch of his eyebrow.

 

"I'm behind on the Geography assignment," Danny says.

 

"Dude, you know it won't actually take you that long," Jackson replies. "Come and play," he says patting the bed.

 

Danny rolls his eyes although internally he's freaking the fuck out. "Two games," he says.

 

"Two levels," Jackson bargains because he totally knows Danny meant them dying twice at the same time, and that would take a grand total of five minutes, if even that long because they are on one of the last few worlds and the levels have gotten quite difficult.

 

Danny can't reasonably say no to that. So instead he says, "I'm studying after that."

 

"Fine," Jackson answers.

 

"Get the controls," Danny says.

 

Jackson gets up, grabs the controls and then turns back to the bed. He looks at Danny and Danny cups his hands for Jackson to throw him the control.

 

Jackson tilts his head to the side but doesn't say anything. Throws the control to Danny and stretches out on the bed.

 

Danny can see him clearly from where he's sitting at the desk with a full view of the bed. Not just that but he is forced to look at Jackson because the TV is in the same line of sight.

 

Jackson has kindly laid on his stomach, feet sticking out of the side of the bed so that Danny has a full view of the TV, but that means Jackson's ass is staring him in the face. And with Jackson unable to see, Danny has no actual reason to deter him from looking.

 

Danny breathes in deep. It's still better to only have to look at him rather than to be touching him.

 

* * *

 

"You're playing like shit, can you come over here so you can see the screen properly?'" Jackson asks as he expectantly looks at Danny after five attempts at the game where Danny keeps dying because he's walking into harmful creatures or falling into endless pits when he doesn't make the jumps because he's misjudging the distances.

 

Danny swallows after Jackson looks back at TV. He'd said it had been his mistake. And if he's sticking by that then he can't really justify not going to sit by Jackson. So he takes a measured breath and stands up before walking to the bed and gingerly sitting on it at an arm's distance away when Jackson sits up to give him space.

 

They finally pass the first level after a while and they both smile at each other as they high five.

 

The second level is harder and they're about on their fifteenth attempt when Jackson inches that little bit too close, feet finding their way under Danny's nearest thigh and then placing his feet on Danny's lap not even a minute later.

 

And Danny works extra hard to get through the level as fast as possible, can't deal with Jackson coming any closer. He's extra cautious, making sure that only one of them is taking even the smallest kinds of danger which could easily end in death and as such cause them to start the level all over again.

 

Within less than ten minutes, only two attempts having to be made, they pass the level.

 

"Okay." Danny stands up as he speaks with a finalising tone.

 

"Oh come on, we didn't even play for half an hour!" Jackson protests.

 

"Work to do as I said," Danny reminds and places his control down in its place before he walks over to his desk.

 

Jackson sighs, "Guess I'll play on my own."

 

"The project," Danny says as answer.

 

Like Jackson had said, it doesn't take him that long to complete the work, but he drags it on. There's no way he can deal with Jackson being in his personal bubble, all soft and intimate touches, at the moment.

 

* * *

 

They play twice more during the next two weeks. Danny makes up as many excuses as he can during the first week, and in the second week he gets himself a boyfriend.

 

Jackson wants to meet the boyfriend. Danny tells him that the boyfriend isn't out. Jackson answers that Danny knows he won't be telling anyone. Danny tells him that he knows, but his boyfriend doesn't and Jackson has to wait.

 

The new romantic relationship works wonders to make up excuses and not have to spend alone time with Jackson.


	2. Lies and Truths

When you have a best friend who knows you pretty well and you really have to work to lie to, keeping up a fake boyfriend can only last so long.

 

Therefore, as all things: the lie must come to an end.

 

He's been able to keep up the charade though, so he won't tell Jackson the truth, he'll simply tell him that he broke up with his boyfriend.

 

The thing is, Jackson is going to be the good friend that he is, and he's gonna insist on cheering Danny up after his break up.

 

He's also going to insist on them spending time together again, just the two of them.

 

Therefore, the night before Danny gives Jackson the news, Danny slides the disc of that stupid game into his laptop and corrupts the game so that it becomes unplayable.

 

As expected, at the end of the school day, Jackson follows Danny home, won't take no for an answer on anything and eventually drags Danny out, takes him to Jungle to cheer him up and dance it off.

 

Danny knew this, knew that this lie that he had concocted was gonna bite him the ass. But he just thought it was because it would come out in the open. 

 

Not because amidst Jackson trying to cheer him up, his best friend slides up to him real close and places possessive hands on Danny's body.

 

The distance had been meant to help Danny forget his feelings for Jackson. But Jackson in his personal bubble again, acting like they are together, being intimate with him like he had done when they'd played that game, it brings all of Danny's feelings for Jackson to the forefront of his mind.

 

But, by the point that Jackson does that, they have both already had quite a few drinks and Danny has a happy buzz which makes him forget all of the reasons for why it's such a bad idea to let Jackson act like this. And even worse, he throws caution to the wind, goes along with it despite _knowing_ that he shouldn't, and places possessive hands on Jackson's body right along with him.

 

It doesn't take long at all before both their hands are wandering, above the waist, but still stroking and groping. It was started by Jackson and Danny sees no wrong in matching him touch for touch. Jackson comes closer and closer, and Danny matches him inch for inch as well.

 

Their foreheads touch and they look as happy as one another with the easy smiles on their faces. Danny leans in one last time, lips in line ready for Jackson to close the last centimetre. And he hopes, he hopes that Jackson was wrong, that he does like boys. But mostly, that he likes Danny, that he will finally show it with a definitive move.

 

They get jostled apart by a couple laughing loudly who have apologies spilling from their mouths as soon as they make contact with them and they were so, so close and Danny has to try again.

 

Danny absently nods as an acknowledgement to the apology but his eyes are already searching out Jackson's gaze again. The moment between them is practically gone, but Danny slides up to Jackson, right in the same position, patiently -but ever so fucking nervously- waiting for Jackson to take the next step.

 

Jackson looks into his eyes for a long while, but then finally leans in. Danny's eyes close and he feels Jackson's lips on his skin. Briefly there before they leave.

 

Danny's heart beats wildly in his chest, and he stops breathing.

 

It wasn't lips to lips as Danny had wanted that definitive move to be. Instead, Jackson had given him a kiss on his cheek, the corner of his lips right next to a corner of Danny's but still so far from the actual kiss Danny was expecting. And still a definitive move of its own. The clear meaning that despite all this, despite the touches and the looks, the affection and the care that Jackson shows, that he doesn't return the same feelings that Danny has for him.

 

Danny opens up his eyes and he feels like crying. Jackson is looking off to the side, body already that bit further away from Danny, enough to cross his arms by his chest, to distance himself from the situation, from Danny. Enough for Danny to understand it as the rejection that it is. The rejection which he had known all along was coming but had somehow been stupid enough to stash away in an unilluminated place of his mind and as such allowed him to hope that it wouldn't actually happen.

 

“I'll call a taxi,” Danny says and walks away from Jackson as fast as he can without running.

 

* * *

 

Danny wakes up with a hangover and Jackson sprawled all over him. And also with no recollection of what happened after he made a pit-stop on his way to call the taxi, at the bar where he imbibed quite a few shots. He doesn't even remember if he ended up calling the taxi.

 

“Morning,” Jackson greets, wide awake.

 

“Wha-” Danny confusedly begins.

 

“Breakfast, and then we're having a Bro day,” Jackson declares.

 

“Wha-” Danny tries again.

 

“Up,” Jackson prompts and stands up himself.

 

Danny has just enough time to notice that the bed cover was still on top of him and therefore Jackson hadn't slept on the bed with him, before Jackson is pulling the cover off of him.

 

Jackson is too hyper, and they are clearly walking right over what happened last night, but still Jackson wants to play what Danny now calls 'the game that has ruined his life', and Danny is thankful as fuck that he'd corrupted the game last night, that they can't play it, that they won't be getting up close again.

 

Yesterday at the club, it was an isolated incident, Jackson had never been like that with him unless they were playing, and Danny is sure as hell never allowing Jackson that close again. He has to look out for his own sanity.

 

“I'll get a new one,” Jackson says when the console won't read the game's disc.

 

“No way, I'm not playing that game again,” Danny begins by saying, but Jackson protests.

 

“We know almost all of the levels, it won't even take us that long to get to where we were,” Jackson argues.

 

Danny shakes his head in refusal but Jackson goes on and on and on, and finally Danny has enough. With a steady, determined voice, he says, “I won't ever be playing that game again.”

 

And that's when it hits Jackson. Danny knows that it hits Jackson that Danny did actually mean it when he said he liked Jackson as more than a friend, that he still feels the same way, that Jackson's been right all along about thinking that Danny was making up the boyfriend, that things are most definitely not okay between them.

 

They stare at each for too long, and yet not long enough for either of them to speak.

 

Jackson nods and then he's flying out the door.

 

The day after, it's not just Danny that keeps that step further away.

 

Neither of them act the same with one another and Danny gets himself a boyfriend for real, although he still doesn't introduce anyone to Jackson.

 

At the end of the year Jackson moves away to another country.

 


	3. Distance feigns to heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Brief Danny Mahealani/Original Male Character.

A year passes after Jackson leaves the country before they have a talk that lasts more than five minutes. Usually they stick to texts, the vocal conversations are too stilted, too awkward.

 

“I have a boyfriend,” Danny says like he's just catching Jackson up on what's going on in Danny's life when he has in fact been trying to squeeze it in since they begun this latest phone call.

 

It's not the same boyfriend Danny had gotten before Jackson left. Danny had broken up with that one pretty much as soon as Jackson left. He'd tried a couple of one night stands for a while, but nothing felt right, and then a new guy had transferred into the school. A lacrosse player with good looks, looks which couldn't be further away from Jackson's own, intelligent, nice, and into guys. This one he's actually trying with. Danny likes him well enough and he will do for a while.

 

Especially when he can show him off to Jackson. _I've moved on,_ he tries to shove in Jackson's face.

 

“What's his name?”

 

“Greg,” Danny answers.

 

“Maybe I can meet Greg sometime,” Jackson suggests.

 

“You're rather far away,” Danny answers.

 

“I'm planning to come and visit in a while,” Jackson informs.

 

Danny stops breathing just like that. He's just started to get over his feelings for Jackson, he still loves him, there is no doubt about that. But with Jackson not feeling for Danny in the same manner, he knows that nothing can come of it. And with Jackson an ocean away, it's helped Danny with not thinking about him everyday. It's helped with muffling the affection he feels for Jackson.

 

Has helped him to forget.

 

Or forget as much as you can forget about the person you grew to love so wholly, their good attributes with their flaws, so much so that when they didn't love you back even though it really seemed like they did because they were so far inside your personal bubble, you couldn't fault them for it, only feel guilty that you'd allowed your feelings and hopes to grow so far because you knew better.

 

Danny had been hurt that Jackson hadn't returned his feelings, of course he had, but what had been the worse was that he had convinced himself otherwise when he had known all along that all they were ever going to be were best friends.

 

And now they don't even have that.

 

What they have now is: we _were_ best friends, we _knew_ each other, we share that history and we keep talking because of that.

 

“Ri _gh_ t,” Danny can just about manage to get out.

 

If they were still back then, this would be when Jackson would say something along the lines of 'You could sound more excited.' but it's not back then, so all that Jackson replies with is, “Yes.”

 

That pretty much concludes that conversation.

 

When Jackson does come over to England, Danny meets with him once. He uses Jackson's suggestion of wanting to meet his boyfriend to bring Greg along and unashamedly uses him as a buffer. Jackson suggests them meeting up again during his stay, Danny nods politely and agrees although they both know it's not going to happen.

 

* * *

 

Almost two years pass by before Jackson texts him with the news that he's travelling to Beacon Hills again and that he'll be arriving the day after.

 

Danny had broken up with his boyfriend Greg a few months after his meeting with Jackson. Had been single for a long time before he dated another guy for three months, and then once again went back to his single status. And whilst he's fine with being single, he doesn't want to stay away from Jackson anymore. It's been too long and he wants at least a semblance of his best friend back. They will still have the physical distance between them, but hopefully they can start talking again, have conversations over the phone that last more than five minutes and occur more frequently than once a month.

 

So it's with that in mind that Danny had reached out for him with a short video message where Danny had simply said 'missing my best friend'.

 

Unexpectedly, Jackson reached back the following day.

 

Which is where Danny stands now, simultaneously excited and anxious with butterflies rising from his stomach to his throat. Both a sense of accomplishment and dread mixing up into a furor before he takes a hold of himself.

 

What will be will be.

 

It's true he still holds a massive affection for Jackson. Jackson still stands as the person who he has loved the most in a romantic sense. He's liked plenty other people, thought he loved one or two others when he was younger, but Jackson has been in his life for such a long time, and Danny fell for him like he's fallen for no other up to then nor since then.

 

His feelings for Jackson have dimmed down with the distance. It has helped to heal his heart, and his brain. Make things clearer, that he can't expect Jackson to feel the same despite him entering Danny's personal bubble, but he can put his foot down, demand that Jackson remain outside of his personal bubble if he starts to act in the same manner. That he can explain to Jackson how he was sending mixed feelings back then, and Danny doesn't want to get caught up in that again, that he wants his feelings to strictly stay friendly and that for them to remain as such he needs Jackson's help. Because as much as Jackson doesn't like guys, he sure seemed to act as though he liked Danny, so he needs to understand that Danny can't possibly cope with him acting like that again.

 

All this rationalizing, and still, when Danny takes a moment to _actually_ think about having Jackson standing in front of him, about the distance between them being obliterated–

 

Danny shakes his head as he tries to clear it of its thoughts, but they stay there in the same.

 

As much as he hopes his feelings for Jackson won't flood back to the edge, he knows that it's unrealistic. That he's gonna suffer yet again. But he'll try, he'll try to help Jackson help Danny forget how he feels for Jackson. If anyone can help him forget the love of his life, it will be the friend who Danny hopes he can still call his best friend.

 

Danny sure hopes Jackson has a clearer grasp of how a friend should act and as such not portray mixed feelings, because Danny sure can't keep his friendly and romantic feelings separate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started posting this fic I had three chapters almost completed, thought this fic was going to be 4 chapters long and that it as such wasn't gonna take too long to post fully. But the story took a turn somewhere between me posting the previous chapter and going back to finish this chapter. It might maybe be 5 chapters long, but it seems I can't stop making Danny hurt. Hopefully he won't hurt for long though.


	4. Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny grinds his teeth. He's hurt enough already and won't willingly put himself in a situation to get hurt some more. “I told you I wasn't ever playing that game again,” Danny says as he slides forward to get out of the bed.
> 
> Jackson steps right in front of him, doesn't allow him to stand up. “You owe me.”
> 
> “Excuse me?” Danny asks, taken aback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fingers ran away from me on this one. I had to pause and think, go back to what I initially wanted this to become. So it took a while, but here it is.

To be fair to himself, he tries, he really does. He goes in with the thought that he's trying to strengthen a friendship. That he's trying to get a little bit of what they used to have as best friends.

 

That he's in no way to allow his mind to think of Jackson as anything besides a friend. That it's been a long ass time and he totally does _not_ have amorous feelings for Jackson anymore.

 

He know he's lying to himself, but he _has_ put the inappropriate feelings to the back of his mind, locked them up, and the box in which he'd stored them away is tightly secured. And even if it's opened up, the feelings will most certainly have withered by now because the contents of the box haven't seen any light in forever. In fact, he hopes, even says to himself that there is about a 98% chance that they have disappeared completely.

 

Danny _is_ afraid of what will happen.

 

Having seen Jackson when he'd been dating Greg, even just that small amount of time he'd had with him, that small contact, it had totally brought the feelings that Danny shouldn't have to the forefront of his mind, _and_ his heart. But Danny had double locked the box and stored it further away, aimed to keep the box tightly locked and safely distant.

 

Danny has also told himself, reasoned with himself countless of times that he's been there, he's felt it. Therefore, there should be no reason to fall again. No reason for those feelings to be sparked again.

 

That reasoning is promptly tested as soon as he sees Jackson. Jackson looks _good_. He doesn't just look hot, but he looks happy too, smiles wide when he lays eyes on Danny.

 

Their greeting hug comes next. Its potentials are shoved aside though because Danny's just as happy to see Jackson, and Jackson keeps his hands in all the right places, hugs him long enough for both of them to laugh but not longer than necessary so that Danny doesn't quite have the time to remember wondering hands from the past.

 

Regardless, the box that he shoved away, it's come into the light. Not just that, but it starts shaking, demands attention. The first compliment slipping from Jackson's mouth, it sparks a giddy feeling in Danny. “Those have grown.”

 

“Huh?” Danny distractedly asks.

 

Jackson extends both his hands and places them on Danny's upper arms before squeezing.

 

“Oh,” Danny utters as he realizes what Jackson meant. It's not just the words that have an effect, but the touches too.

 

“These too,” Jackson comments as he drags a hand down to cursory touch Danny's pecs and abs.

 

Yep, that's not just a spark of a giddy feeling, that's a full on giddy feeling. Plus the memories of wondering hands back in the club assails his mind at the same time that he feels the heat and pressure from Jackson's wondering hands as they squeeze Danny's muscles, one hand still on one upper arm and the other wandering down Danny's torso. And there's no way to ignore the touches, but Danny sure does try to shake the memories from his mind along with the feeling of happiness –and pleasure– he gets at Jackson touching him.

 

“Dude,” Danny rebukes.

 

“You've done good,” Jackson nods in approval before he lets go of Danny.

 

The compliment of Danny's ass though, that is pushing it.

 

“Ah, sorry,” Jackson apologizes as he opens the door to the bathroom, “Didn't kno- Oh wow. You've been working on your ass too.”

 

“Dude!” Danny complains as he tries to cover himself up.

 

“Danny,” Jackson begins. “We were hot before,” he brags. “But we've both grown, and there's nothing wrong in appreciating that growth. Seriously, those glutes,” Jackson observes in wonder as he keeps looking at Danny's ass despite it now being covered by boxers.

 

“I'm going to hit you,” Danny threatens.

 

Jackson chuckles.

 

“Can I please finish here in peace?” Danny requests with a little growl.

 

“Oh,” Jackson chuckles.

 

“Oh my God,” Danny complains as he throws the nearest thing at hand, a shampoo bottle, at Jackson. “Get out.”

 

It misses Jackson, but it hits its intended mark. “Ok, ok, walking out now,” Jackson says before he walks out. Danny is pretty sure he doesn't imagine how Jackson looks over his shoulder before he closes the door. Maybe.

 

At least Jackson didn't touch his ass.

 

Jackson's moans while they eat are torturous, “Hmm, this is amazing Danny. Gu-ah, sooo good.”

 

“It is,” Danny gulps as he agrees.

 

“Your idea of stopping to get these doughnuts was awesome. Oh _yes_ , this is amazing.”

 

Danny rolls his eyes and asks for strength.

 

He hasn't seen Jackson for such a long time, and yet, seeing him today, and spending time with him, it's hard. Danny has been trying. He kind of had a peek in the box after the locks became undone, and hastily tried to push the box away. But the thing is, it's not just old feelings wanting to shine again, there are new feelings appearing too. Jackson keeps doing little things which remind Jackson of why Danny loved him. Smiling oh-so-bright for Danny, biting his lip when he thinks Danny isn't looking. But also tells Danny about his life abroad, laughs oh so care-free when Danny makes a joke, and makes his own silly jokes in return. He makes Danny feel so freaking happy to have Jackson by his side again.

 

He knows Jackson isn't trying to be charmful, to be beautiful, to be funny, to be lovable. To make Danny _so_ content that he feels like his heart will burst from happiness. He knows it's not even as intense as it was before. But technically, it is, double fold.

 

All of the feelings have jumbled up. The old –he's not even going to pretend that box exists anymore, the feelings which had still been inside, dusty and shrivelled, they had escaped so fast and strengthened just as easily– and the new, all the manners in which he loved and loves Jackson; as a friend, as a best friend, as _more_ , as family, as _everything_.

 

Resisting is futile, and if you ask Danny to pinpoint when it happened, when he gave up on pretending to himself that he didn't love Jackson, Danny will say he didn't even notice it. One moment he was feeling all jittery, nervous but also excited about seeing Jackson again, and the next moment it was like Jackson never left. Like Danny didn't work extremely hard on trying to forget what he felt for Jackson that he shouldn't. Like their friendship didn't became tense because Danny hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut and had made his feelings come out in the open. Like Jackson didn't run from Danny's bedroom when Danny made him realize _just_ exactly how Danny felt for him. Like Jackson hadn't ever left the country. Like their friendship hadn't dissipated from such a distance and a lack of contact.

 

“I've missed you,” Jackson declares, bringing forth to Danny's mind just how long they've been separated.

 

“Then you shouldn't have left,” Danny mutters without really thinking.

 

“Ouch,” Jackson comments.

 

Danny doesn't let himself look guilty for saying it though.

 

“Ok, fine,” Jackson agrees and lets it go.

 

Later though, when they're done eating, and they're in Danny's bedroom, Jackson gets him back. “So, I didn't purposefully go and look for this but when I noticed that there was a chance this could be in one of the shops I went to a few days ago while on a shopping spree, I _did_ look for it.”

 

Danny looks at him questioningly.

 

“I just- ” Jackson interrupts himself and then moves over to his bag, opens it up, slides his hand inside before he brings it out with a CD case clasped in his hand.

 

“What's that?” Danny asks with an apprehensive tone as a flicker of dread runs through him.

 

Jackson moves his hand and turns the case so that the front of it is facing Danny.

 

It's that game. _Again_. And he's angry. And hurt. Ouch multiplied by a million times. Jackson may not have known what it meant back then before Danny told him but he sure does now, it's not something that you just forget. Unless he believes Danny has actually been able to stop liking him. But still, it dredges up the past, the bad of it, something which they sure don't need a reminder of, so what the Holy Fuck was Jackson thinking when he got it? And what the Holy Fuck is he thinking bringing it up now?

 

Danny was daft for thinking he would be able to resist Jackson's charms. As soon as he'd seen Jackson, heard him speak, and then touched him – however briefly, smiled with him... Almighty God, it was so easy to fall head over heels for Jackson again, in an even stronger manner than before in fact. But this, being hurt, _again_ , it has happened just as easily.

 

It's like this has all been a long, torturous nightmare and Danny has finally woken up. Except he's woken up to a _real_ nightmare where his feelings still aren't reciprocated and Jackson is a jackass because he should know better, but instead he's brought up that game –and everything that comes along with it– again.

 

Keeping a check of his feelings for Jackson has been hard enough, getting hurt again because his feelings aren't _knowingly_ reciprocated and yet Jackson is shoving it in his face? This will destroy him.

 

“I'm pretty sure we outgrew that a number of years back,” Danny tries.

 

“Always a child at heart,” Jackson tuts as he rips the plastic from around the case before he opens it and then takes the CD out of the case.

 

“Maybe _you_ are.” Danny hadn't meant it to sound as scornful as it did, had meant only to deter Jackson, but now it's out in the open, so whilst he'd tried to be subtle about it and failed, it will still work for the same end game.

 

Jackson turns to him with an arched eyebrow. “Say it like it is.”

 

And maybe it's not exactly what Jackson is asking for, but Danny takes the words at face value. “I don't want to play,” Danny states clearly.

 

Danny thinks that Jackson's going to ignore what he has said, but he's surprised with what Jackson replies. “Thought that was the case.” Then he turns away from Danny and slides the game into its slot, indeed ignoring what Danny had said.

 

“I'm not playing,” Danny declares when Jackson walks towards Danny with both controls in his hand, the game starting up on the TV screen.

 

“Yeah, you are,” Jackson argues with a tone of certainty as he stands a couple of steps in front of Danny. “Get comfy so I can too.”

 

Danny grinds his teeth. He's hurt enough already and won't willingly put himself in a situation to get hurt some more. “I told you I wasn't ever playing that game again,” Danny says as he slides forward to get up out of the bed.

 

Jackson steps right in front of him, doesn't allow him to stand up. “You owe me.”

 

“Excuse me?” Danny asks, taken aback.

 

“You heard me,” Jackson gulps although his voice has a sure tone to it.

 

“You're fucking incredible,” Danny snarls.

 

“I somehow don't think you mean that as compliment,” Jackson observes.

 

Danny's nostrils flare.

 

“You also heard that right,” Jackson confirms.

 

“You're being a jackass on purpose,” Danny mutters with his teeth clenched tightly.

 

“No,” Jackson denies with a soft shake of his head. “See.” Jackson opens his arms up wide. “You think this is all about you. Yet, you never bothered to think about how _I..._ ” Jackson uncurls an index finger from around one of the controls to point at himself, “...might feel.”

 

“What?” Danny asks, utterly confused.

 

“I can see now that you were hurt and as such focused on your own feelings,” Jackson replies. “But the fact remains, you never spared a thought to the fact that I might be extremely confused and extremely scared.” Danny's confused expression becomes even more confused as Jackson continues speaking.

 

“Why would you feel like that?” Danny asks accusingly.

 

“Even now you're so focused on yourself, and I know you Danny, I know you're not stupid. I think you can come to the reason if you give yourself a second to think.”

 

“ _Why_ would you feel like _that_?” Danny presses again.

 

Jackson's right, Danny isn't stupid, but he's never thought _what if._ Now though, the thought is in his mind and Jackson can't just make him think that Danny had been right to hope all along, that he shouldn't have been so hasty, that he should've given Jackson a bit more time.

 

Jackson has to actually _say it_ because Danny is already crushed enough, he doesn't need to hope all over again if it's all just in his head.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as my fingers running off, I also felt that this chapter had a mind of its own. It took me some time shaping it to how I wanted it to become, I hope it's ok :)


	5. Playing with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because I didn't like guys,” Jackson states.
> 
> This is something Danny already knows, but it still hurts to have it said outloud.

The possibilities of what Jackson has said are enormous but Danny can't really let himself think about them because this is already so painful. Jackson needs to just come out and say it already.

 

“Because I didn't like guys,” Jackson states.

 

This is something Danny already knows, but it still hurts to have it said outloud.

 

“I tried at the time,” Jackson continues. “Kept looking to see if I could feel any attraction to guys, but it just didn't work. I then tried a while back to fool around with this guy I got on really well with, but I couldn't do it. I _still_ don't find guys attractive. I'm not saying this to hurt you,” Jackson utters as he sees Danny's expression go from curious to confused to painful. “I'm saying this because I want you to understand what happened back then. The way that I was with you, I didn't want to be with any other guys. And I didn't understand how I could possibly give you more when I knew I didn't feel attracted to guys.” Jackson pauses. “We were both on our way to drunk back then and I wanted to kiss you,” Jackson admits. Danny's heart thump thumps, he'd thought as much at the time, but then Jackson had only kissed his cheek and pulled away, crashing Danny's fantasy. “I almost kissed you. But then reality hit me and I just couldn't do it, couldn't lead you on like that when I couldn't see myself kissing guys.”

 

“You tried to make yourself gay because of me,” Danny comments.

 

“Not exactly. I thought I had to be gay, or bisexual, to be with you,” Jackson explains. “I didn't know that that wasn't the case. That it was okay not to like other guys, that I didn't have to like other guys.”

 

Danny chews the words. _Other guys._ “What are you saying?” Danny prompts.

 

“I'm saying that you're gonna scooch your ass back on this bed, you're gonna get comfortable and you're gonna play this game with me.” Danny opens his mouth but Jackson continues speaking. “We can have another talk when we get to the end.”

 

“The end?” Danny questions.

 

“Of the game,” Jackson answers.

 

“We speak and then we can play to your heart's content,” Danny bargains instead.

 

“Other way around,” Jackson smiles.

 

“That's gonna take forever.”

 

“A day or so," Jackson replies. “Enough time to reignite the spark.”

 

“If I am correctly interpreting what you're hinting at, the spark is burning bright,” Danny argues.

 

“Humour me,” Jackson requests.

 

Fuck. Danny doesn't want to get sucked in again, doesn't want to get even more hurt. _Except._ He stares into Jackson's eyes, both of them quiet as Jackson waits for Danny to speak, and Danny thinking about what he should do. Jackson is giving him hope again. Danny just doesn't know if he's interpreting it correctly, if he should lay faith on it. It sure feels like Jackson is trying to say that he liked Danny as more than a friend. That he's realized that he _can_ like Danny to his heart's content despite not liking any other guys. And _that_... because of _that_ , Danny can't help but let himself get sucked in again.

 

“I get to use all the secret passage ways we know,” Danny bargains.

 

“To skip levels?” Jackson asks.

 

“And even worlds.”

 

“That decreases the playing time by several hours,” Jackson knowingly smiles, a very small smile that is almost unseen, but it's definitely there.

 

“You only said we had to get to the end.” Danny's gonna stand firm on this one, he's getting to the end of the game as fast as possible.

 

Jackson takes a moment, but then leans his head to the side. “Sounds fair enough.”

 

Danny swallows as he readies himself for what he's about to say next. “You want me to scooch?”

 

Jackson straightens up again, tongue peaking out to briefly lick the middle of his lips before it disappears again. “Right up against the wall.”

 

Danny looks around, inclines his head behind him before he turns back to Jackson. Jackson nods and Danny does as told. “With your legs open,” Jackson says in a low tone as he follows Danny's movements.

 

Danny opens his legs invitingly, but when Jackson places a knee on the bed his smile turns into a nervous clench of his teeth. And then Jackson's turning around, sitting on the bed and sliding up against Danny, his back against his chest, and his ass flush against Danny's crotch.

 

“Jackson,” Danny warns as his breath catches.

 

“Breathe,” Jackson advises in what sounds like a cool tone as he makes their characters travel to the first level on the TV screen.

 

* * *

 

They take a break half an hour later at Danny's request. Danny had politely asked Jackson to move his ass forward a bit, which he had thankfully done. Still though, as much as Danny is loving having Jackson on him, it is sweet torture.

 

As soon as Jackson has slid forward, Danny makes his way out of the bed and out of the room.

 

“You alright?” Jackson calls after him.

 

An idea enters Danny's mind and he turns back around, steps into the room just enough to grab his phone and utter, “Fine.” And then he's gone again, makes his way to the toilet.

 

They've only just got onto world four. He thinks _only_ but the fact is that he's lucky that the first few worlds are easy. He remembers that they had started to get some difficulty in world 5, and there is double the worlds of that in this game.

 

Convincing Jackson on leaving the game for later isn't gonna happen, he could do it if he really wanted to, but the truth is he does enjoy playing this game with Jackson. But there's no way he's gonna have the patience to last the whole game. So cheating it is.

 

He leans against the sink, not actually needing the toilet, more just a break for his sanity. And his hormones to settle down enough to be ready for another round.

 

When they get back to the game, Danny insists that they go back to world three, to the second to last level on that world, Jackson gives in with an arched eyebrow and Danny leads Jackson through the level, enters the secret passage he saw on the youtube video which allows him to skip the fourth world right to world five.

 

“You cheated,” Jackson points out with no rancour whatsoever.

 

“I know it,” Danny argues with a smile.

 

“But you didn't know it previously.”

 

“I know it as of 10 minutes ago,” Danny counters.

 

Jackson huffs although it's really a smile and shuffles around until he's further against Danny.

 

“I'm not gonna be able to breathe in a minute.”

 

“You're able to breathe for now, right?” Jackson checks.

 

“Yep,” Danny answers.

 

“So say it again when it's uncomfortable.”

 

“I've taken this, you near me, you saying let's ignite the spark, as you liking me,” Danny says a while later.

 

Jackson's character promptly dies on the screen.

 

“I wanna kiss you.”

 

Jackson hums.

 

“I know you've noticed I've been losing plenty of lives,” Danny remarks. “I can't help but be distracted. You've angled your head so that I can just see your lips and all I wanna do is cover them with mine.”

 

“I can move,” Jackson suggests although he remains in the same position for the time being.

 

“I'll still want to kiss you. Your cheek, the line of your jaw, your neck, your ear, the back of your head.”

 

“Get your head back in the game.”

 

“I don't want to.”

 

“You need to,” Jackson softly elbows Danny but makes sure he can feel it.

 

“I want to put my hands on your skin, see if what little I learnt of your body still remains the same and explore the rest, right down to your–”

 

“Your head is for sure not in the game,” Jackson comments.

 

“I can feel your body, your heat, I can smell you,” Danny reasons. “Maybe you can convince me to get my head back in the game?” Danny asks. Totally angling for something, even if it's just a brush of Jackson's fingertips on his skin. Although really, he's hoping to distract Jackson – even if he knows that the odds are extremely unlikely – enough that they can forget about the game for the time being and focus on one another.

 

“No, no.”

 

“At least tell me I'm ok in saying these things. That you return my feelings.”

 

“You know the answer,” Jackson says simply. “Let's get through the game.”

 

Danny leans forward and runs a line up Jackson's neck with the end of his nose.

 

“Ei,” Jackson rebukes as he too leans forward, moving his neck away from Danny's soft touches.

 

“Please,” Danny whines as his head follows Jackson.

 

“You gonna make me move?” Jackson reluctantly asks.

 

“No.”

 

“You gonna get your head back in the game?”

 

“Yes,” Danny grumbles.

 

Jackson turns slightly to look at him with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Next level,” Danny prompts.

 

Jackson leans back against Danny and Danny is still angsting when he feels Jackson drop a kiss on his cheek. By the time that Danny turns to look at Jackson, his best friend is already turned towards the tv. In retaliation Danny rests his chin on Jackson's shoulder, nosing at Jackson's earlobe for a moment before he too turns back to the screen.


	6. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I understand why you wanted to do it like this, it feels awesome having you so close to me.” Jackson's back is against his chest with Danny's arms around his best friend's body now, Jackson's hips are bracketed by his thighs and Danny's feet rest against Jackson's ankles. “It reminds me of good times, and feels good,” Danny admits and then lowers his voice for what he says next, “But it also reminds me of all the times that I was hurt because I didn't believe that you returned my feelings... because I wanted more but I couldn't have it. Can you please tell me that there's gonna be more,” Danny implores and breathes out, “That you like me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story came about from an experience which was kinda devastating for me at the time. As such it brings up memories whenever I look at it, and even though it doesn't hurt anywhere near as much, I still take a bit of a hit, enough to want to avoid it. Hence the reason why it's taken so long for me to finish this work. Finally though, we have come to the last chapter. Thank you for your patience in waiting if you have stuck around for this long, I hope you enjoy the completion of this work. Also, thank you to BlackCanine for poking me to finish it.

 

“We're taking another break,” Danny announces once they exit the latest completed level and are switched over to the screen which shows all of the Worlds. The latest level had marked the completion of World 5, and like he already knew –but had hoped would somehow magically change– there's still another five Worlds left to finish the game.

 

“Already?” Jackson asks in disapproval as they've only been playing for twenty minutes since Jackson had had to threaten Danny with moving apart from him.

 

“Yes,” Danny answers firmly. It turns out he didn't quite get a hold of his hormones like he thought he had done.

 

“What's going on?” Jackson asks with a worried tone.

 

“I need a drink,” Danny declares. He just needs a _bit_ of a breather.

 

“A stiff one?” Jackson teases.

 

“Water,” Danny enunciates as he fights to stop from blushing. “I will bring you some, you keep playing.”

 

“You're not giving up on me, are you?”

 

“No, I'll be right back.”

 

True to his word Danny is back fairly soon once Jackson actually let's him go. Jackson pauses the level he is on, takes a couple of sips and then hands the glass back to Danny.

 

“Not comfortable anymore?” Jackson asks when Danny doesn't take his previous position after placing the glasses on a safe flat surface.

 

“Just need a position change,” Danny answers, _and a continued breather_ he thinks _._

 

“Ok,” Jackson replies with a softer tone, intently following Danny's movements as Danny shifts until he is comfortable.

 

“Ready,” Danny declares with crossed legs and back against the wall by Jackson's side.

 

Jackson looks at the screen and makes the decision to move to Danny's other side where he leans against the corner of the walls so that he can face the TV and put his feet up on Danny's lap at the same time.

 

Danny's corners of his lips lift in a small smile as he keeps his eyes on the screen and Jackson opens his mouth to comment upon it but then closes it into a smile too.

 

“Still ready,” Danny comments after a few seconds of silence.

 

Jackson nods and absently resumes the game before having to pause it once more so he can add Danny's character.

 

Danny appears behind him but in a cheeky action quickly jumps in front and runs ahead.

 

Jackson had been doing really well while Danny had been gone, and from his memories of playing this game in the past he knows he's quite near the end of this level, but with his eyes zooming away from his character to follow Danny's he forgets to pay attention and he's dying in less than a handful of seconds.

 

It was his last life too.

 

Oh well, Danny will just have to keep going on his own. Serves him right for rushing and not waiting for Jackson.

 

“What happened?” Danny chuckles as he keeps racing through the level.

 

“You're gonna die.”

 

“I'll be fine,” Danny replies as he almost falls into lava which would mean certain death.

 

“Uh-huh,” Jackson nods with a clearly unconvinced tone and watches as Danny keeps racing through the level with a couple more near misses but surprisingly ends up completing it.

 

“Told you I'd be fine,” Danny remarks in success with both fists pumping into the air and head turning to face Jackson so he gets to see Danny poke out the tip of his tongue at him for a brief moment.

 

“Wanna do it on your own?” Jackson questions with an arched eyebrow and a look which is more amusement rather than challenging.

 

Danny tuts. “You're not getting away with not playing that easy.”

 

Jackson moves the position of his legs so that the soles of his feet rest on the top of Danny's nearest thigh instead of the back of his ankles and then turns to the screen where his lives are restoring so that they can both play on.

 

They stay in that manner for a long-time, managing to get through quite a few levels and onto a new world.

 

“I'm taking a break,” Danny announces half way through the world when they have attempted the same level for what feels like twenty times.

 

“Again?”

 

“It's been almost two hours,” Danny answers firmly. Although they are progressing through the game each level is taking longer than the previous, and at this rate they really are going to be playing into tomorrow, so he needs to go and find some more secret passages.

 

“An hour and a half,” Jackson contradicts. “But ok,” Jackson assents as he makes a move to allow Danny to stand up.

 

Danny places his hands on Jackson's lower legs, pressing them back down onto his and Jackson makes a questioning noise.

 

“You keep playing,” Danny instructs and then reaches to grab his phone from the bed.

 

He doesn't bother with muting the sound on the device whilst he looks for secret passages on youtube for the second time since they started playing. Jackson looks away from the tv screen for a moment to look at Danny when sound erupts from the speakers but doesn't say anything.

 

“You remember that level you made us give up on in World 6?”

 

“The three extra levels we passed to get around it were worth it because otherwise we would've stayed stuck on the level forever,” Jackson defends without looking away from the screen, he's gonna pass this level even if he has to do it on his own.

 

“There is a secret passage inside it that allows us to skip to World 8.”

 

Jackson pauses the game and stares at Danny. “You're not serious.”

 

“It's either going back to find the secret passage which looks like it is before the bit where we kept dying or spend another half hour getting through this one plus the rest of the levels in this world.”

 

“You should've cheated properly earlier.”

 

“Yeah,” Danny agrees.

 

“Should we go back then?”

 

“You should,” Danny answers as he looks down at his phone.

 

“You're not gonna help?”

 

“Yeah, I'll tell you where it is.”

 

“You're not playing?”

 

“Just wanna see if there's any way to get onto the last world.”

 

“I'll try it, but if I can't find it you're figuring it out.”

 

“Sure.”

 

With Danny half distracted by trying to find another cheat that will bring them yet closer to completing the game, Jackson ends up going past the secret passage on his first try. With no way to go back Jackson dies on purpose as he grumbles and then demands Danny's focus for as long as it takes to be pointed in the correct path and complete the level on his second attempt.

 

The secret passage is a third of the way in, and when the screen switches onto World 8 by partially completing the level they had been stuck on for the longest time earlier in the day and also automatically not having to go back to the level they had currently been on, Jackson feels satisfied. So satisfied that when Danny goes back to looking at his phone, Jackson determines he'll give him another five minutes before they continue.

 

Five minutes turns into ten, and still Danny finds nothing.

 

Danny resigns himself to having to play the last two worlds wholly and looks up from the smaller screen of his phone to his best friend.

 

“Hey,” Danny utters as he finds Jackson looking back at him.

 

“Hi,” Jackson replies.

 

“Are we playing on?”

 

Jackson glances at the TV and then back at Danny before shrugging.

 

“I'm getting hungry,” Danny responds as an offer that they don't have to continue right now.

 

“Me too,” Jackson agrees.

 

It's not needed but Danny asks, “Can we take a break?” with a bat of his eyelids.

 

“Yes,” Jackson answers with a soft voice.

 

Even though they both agree on taking a break neither of them moves from the bed for a while. Jackson softly rubs the balls of both feet along Danny's thigh –comforting rather than provocative– and Danny responds to his touch by letting go of his phone so that both of his hands are free to lay at the tops of Jackson's feet, thumbs settling on the outside of the ankles, rubbing along the bone and around the sensitive skin.

 

Jackson slowly slides down the bed, his lower back loses contact with the wall and his legs fold further as he soaks up the relaxing feeling. But before Jackson's weight is leaning more on his shoulders than his upper back he twists himself and moves off of the bed.

 

Danny is surprised at the sudden movement but pleased when Jackson offers him a hand to help him up. He doesn't put any effort into dragging himself onto his feet, instead he lets Jackson do all the work. Jackson sighs and leans down to grab both of Danny's hands before strongly pulling Danny up.

 

The fact that this time Danny goes with the momentum and puts a bit more strength into it from his own side means that Danny is falling into Jackson's arms instead of standing up on his own two feet.

 

“Whoa,” Jackson exclaims in surprise.

 

Danny stares at Jackson's lips which are extremely close to his as he debates leaning in and stealing a kiss.

 

Jackson clears his throat and closes his teeth around his bottom lip as he watches Danny staring at his mouth.

 

Danny longs to lean in, he _really_ does. But he refrains from closing the gap between their lips and instead lifts up a finger to brush along Jackson's lip and release it of the grip of his incisors.

 

“We should go,” Danny utters with his gaze still on Jackson's mouth.

 

Jackson nods and Danny -with much reluctance- tears both his gaze away from the lips he craves to kiss and his body away from his best friend's warmth.

 

“I'm driving,” Danny declares as he drags himself away from Jackson, one foot in front of the other as he makes his way to the door. If he drives he'll have to keep his eyes on the road and won't be caught looking at Jackson. At least not as much as it would be if it was the other way around.

 

“To where?”

 

“Superstore,” Danny answers as he looks back at his friend over his shoulder. “So you can cook.”

 

“You're the host.”

 

“You're the one who enjoys cooking.”

 

“Hmmm,” Jackson replies with a pondering tone although Danny knows he's agreeing.

 

“Let's go,” Danny determinedly utters before facing forward and getting ready to leave.

 

* * *

 

 

They're cooking – Jackson has made Danny stay by the oven stirring the contents inside a pan while he takes care of the rest of the food – and Jackson keeps going back and forth in the kitchen, grabbing first one fork and then another, grabbing a wooden spoon and then puttering in the spices rack before coming back empty handed just to turn around and grab a spice which he immediately places back after it's been used followed by repeating the process with another. Next he goes to grab a plate and after a knife, and it goes on and on. Back and forth again and again when he could be grabbing multiple things at once. But any time he passes by Danny, Jackson grazes some part of Danny's body. When Jackson rakes his fingers through Danny's hair, Danny sighs, and when he touches Danny's neck, Danny finally asks: “Why are you scenting me?”

 

“Hum.” Jackson's eyes widen in alarm as he goes completely still with his hand holding the fork he'd been using to turn over the meat in the air.

 

“Yes?” Danny prompts and Jackson swallows.

 

Danny gives him a knowing look, and just like that Jackson's tense shoulders relax and he finally responds, “So that's why you've bulked up.”

 

“I'm just a human, but I've got to at least try.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“You could smell them on me,” Danny reasons.

 

“I could but I wasn't sure, plus it didn't have to mean that you knew,” he defends himself.

 

“I know.” Danny smiles and reminds himself to move the wooden spoon in his hand again. “So?”

 

“I'm not scenting you _per se_ ,” Jackson opposes as he flaps his free hand in Danny's direction.

 

“Right,” Danny replies in a doubtful tone.

 

Jackson sighs, brings down the fork and admits, “I'm more trying to cover myself up with your scent.”

 

“You what?” Danny's eyebrow arches in confusion.

 

“You're part of the pack,” Jackson states. He lowers the heat on the hob he was using and places the cutlery on the side as he explains, “If I smell like you, they will be more likely to be _accepting_ when they see me,” Jackson reasons.

 

“Huh,” Danny replies after a while. “You're not scenting yourself very effectively,” Danny observes.

 

“Will you let me?” Jackson asks in a hopeful tone for permission because whilst he hadn't been doing it very discretely, he hadn't exactly been full on touching Danny, just a flutter of his fingertips here and there.

 

It's Danny's turn to roll his eyes, and he knows he shouldn't but he moves the pan to a free hob and then turns around before he reaches out for Jackson and pulls him into a hug. The human slots his nose right against Jackson's neck where he softly rubs it back and forth. To complete the touch Danny reaches up to run his hands across Jackson's back and sides.

 

“Yep,” Jackson clears his throat. “That will do it,” Jackson mumbles as he burrows into the hug and wraps his own hands around Danny.

 

The fact that Jackson won't be seeing the pack today and that scenting isn't required right now never comes up.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“...and Isaac and Scott got engaged on the last full moon.”

 

“Oh?” Jackson asks with interest as he places his fork back down on his plate.

 

“Yeah,” Danny nods as he remembers. “The moon was starting to go back down and everyone besides Isaac had returned. Scott was fretting and almost ready to go back out when there comes Isaac from the middle of the woods in his full shift logging this…” Danny opens his hands wide and quite far apart. “...massive stag with his fangs closed around its neck.” Danny chuckles briefly in a low tone.

 

“Isaac?” Jackson asks in surprise.

 

“I know right, you'd think it would've been Scott, but Isaac got fed up of waiting so he took matters into his own teeth,  _heh_ , and dropped the thing at Scott's feet. I'm not gonna lie, it was pretty gross,” Danny comments with a brief frown. “And then, the most idiotic thing happened, Scott thought that Isaac was trying to contest his alpha position.”

 

“He did not.”

 

“He did.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Isaac gave him an offering but the howl he gave along with it was quite loud and intimidating,” Danny explains in Scott's defence.

 

“Please don't tell me this turns worse before it gets better.”

 

“It almost did, Scott flashed his red eyes but Isaac shifted back into his beta form and went down on a knee.”

 

“Where was the ring?” Jackson questions in a demanding tone.

 

“Stiles had it,” Danny informs. “I was right by him but I didn't even notice him taking it out, just saw him lobbing it in the air and into Isaac's hands.”

 

“And then Scott said yes,” the werewolf resumes.

 

“Scott said yes without giving Isaac the chance to ask,” Danny confirms and Jackson rolls his eyes. “And then they had really loud sex.”

 

“Not in front of everyone!”

 

“We all had the good sense to get inside the house and leave them outside,” Danny assures.

 

“Well, at least Scott will be happy enough to welcome me into the pack, right?”

 

Danny blinks as he takes in what Jackson has said. Back when they had been making dinner, he hadn't realized that Jackson was trying to get back into the pack, thought that Jackson had only intended to see them because he'd come back into town for holidays. Even after Jackson had hinted at wanting more, he'd had no idea that Jackson would be staying. “You're staying?”

 

Jackson clears his throat and meets Danny's gaze. “Why would I leave again?”

 

“To go back home?”

 

“We still have a house here.”

 

“Jackson.”

 

The smaller man hums in response.

 

“You  _knew_  and you planned to stay.”

 

Jackson's voice goes a bit higher as he protests, “I didn't know if–”

 

Danny cuts Jackson off. “You know now.”

 

Jackson looks around the room before facing Danny once more and meeting his gaze. “We should go back to your bedroom.”

 

Danny's body tingles and he agrees with a croaky tone, “We should.”

 

“Won't take much longer to finish the game.”

 

Danny sighs because he'd forgotten all about the game. Plus he wants to jump Jackson's bones -Danny's been wanting to every single second since he first saw Jackson again- but he wants to _right now_.

 

* * *

 

 

“It's the last world,” Jackson utters with triumph a good hour after they've sat back down after dinner.

 

Danny makes an agreeing sound but also lets whatever little extra amount of attention he'd given to the game up to now fly away as he leans his head forward and places his chin on Jackson's shoulder as Jackson enters the first level of World 10.

 

“You ok?” Jackson asks as his character runs and Danny's treads slowly behind his.

 

“Humyiah,” Danny replies and promptly falls into a pit and dies.

 

“What was that?” Jackson asks.

 

“I died,” Danny answers with a tone which suggests he isn't much bothered.

 

“And you got no more lives,” Jackson protests.

 

Danny looks at the top left corner of the screen to see a big fat 0 next to his character's face. “You still got five,” Danny replies as he looks at the face of Jackson's character next to his and the 5 against it.

 

“I'm all on my own.”

 

“You can do it,” Danny murmurs as he relaxes his hold on the controller.

 

“Danny,” Jackson whines.

 

“Don't lose on purpose,” Danny prompts.

 

“Like you did?” Jackson replies, trying for a rebuking tone but nonetheless playing on.

 

“I didn't,” Danny denies without putting much effort into making it sound truthful.

 

“Yeah, right,” Jackson answers with a quick side-way glance.

 

Danny places his hands on the bed where they are not so close to acting on their own and touching Jackson -brushing, grabbing, squeezing all the flesh available under the soft material of Jackson's shirt- and focuses his gaze on the game to watch Jackson play instead of allowing his eyes to look their fill.

 

Later, when Jackson has passed almost a handful of levels on his own -Danny is being completely useless and keeps dying in the most ridiculous ways all the while claiming he's trying his hardest- Danny finally speaks up, and although he doesn't come out with the words to say that he's not been paying much attention, it is clear by the content of what he does say.

 

“I understand why you wanted to do it like this,” Danny starts as he abandons the controller and any pretense of playing, he inhales and finally allows himself to look his fill. Jackson's neck reminds him of rubbing against the skin there before dinner. He can't smell it with his human nose, but he knows that his scent will be all over Jackson. That Jackson will smell like Danny. As though he _belongs_  to Danny. “It feels awesome having you so close to me.” They are back to their initial position with Jackson between his legs. Jackson's back is against his chest, Jackson's hips are bracketed by his thighs and Danny's feet rest against Jackson's ankles. Danny's arms go around his best friend's body as he finally allows himself to touch. “It reminds me of good times, and feels good,” Danny admits. He splays his hands over Jackson's hips and then lowers his voice for what he says next, “But it also reminds me of all the times that I was hurt because I didn't believe that you returned my feelings... because I wanted more but I couldn't have it.” When Danny looks away from Jackson's nape without lifting his head he can see that Jackson's fingers are hovering over the buttons rather than pressing them, and when he focuses on his hearing he notices that there is no sound coming from the screen. Jackson has paused the game to listen closely. “Can you please tell me that there's gonna be more,” Danny implores and breathes out, “That you like me?”

 

Without delay Jackson replies in a whisper, “I don't like you Danny.”

 

Danny tenses behind Jackson as he gets the sudden feeling of falling into a deep void.

 

But- Jackson had said- Jackson _hadn't_ said, but he'd certainly hinted at it, hinted at it enough that he'd made Danny really believe that Jackson _did_  like him. Right? Right. Otherwise, what was the crap Jackson had said earlier all about if he _didn't_ like Danny?

 

Danny doesn't have much more time to dwell on the matter though because Jackson continues. “Like is not enough to describe what I feel for you.” Jackson moves slightly in his spot. “I've _wanted_ you for so long. I want to stay right here forever, where I can touch you...” Jackson places a hand on one of Danny's knees and rubs the skin and bone softly. “...where I can feel your warmth...” the werewolf burrows back further into Danny's front. “...where I can smell you and hear your heartbeat.” Danny feels Jackson's upper body shift as Jackson takes in a deep breath and turns his head only slightly so that an ear is in closer proximity to Danny's chest. “If I just say that I like you-” Jackson pauses as he takes a shaky breath, and Danny's heart beats furiously as he waits for Jackson to continue. “It won't be enough.” Jackson utters in a tone of wonder.

 

With Jackson's revelation Danny needs to _see_. He brings up a hand and places it on Jackson's chin to turn him further towards Danny. It's not the best position so Danny leans forward and tilts his head so he can finally meet Jackson's gaze.

 

Jackson blinks and Danny takes the opportunity to take in his features. Jackson's eyes are soft and full of love, his mouth is slightly parted, and Danny notes his bobbing Adam's apple as Danny's eyes take in their fill before Danny presses his forehead against the side of Jackson's own.

 

The werewolf's movement is purposeful this time as he starts to turn between Danny's legs but the human stills Jackson with his hands closing on Jackson's waist. “Tut,” he whispers softly. “You wanted to finish the game,” he reminds with half closed eyes.

 

“There's only a few levels left.”

 

“I know.”

 

“We'll finish it later,” Jackson advises.

 

“Nu-uh,” Danny replies with the smile as he moves slightly back so he can clearly meet Jackson's gaze. “You made me wait this long.”

 

“What?” Jackson whines.

 

“Won't be much longer 'till we're done.”

 

“Danny.”

 

“Come on,” Danny encourages as he gestures to the screen.

 

The great big sigh that comes out of Jackson shows his reluctance but he shifts until he's turned forward once more and they both pick up the controllers to play.

 

Danny reminds himself it's not just Jackson that needs to behave for a bit, that by making Jackson play, he too has to play. So he attempts to play the game properly and give it as much focus as he can with the ever present distraction that is the heat of Jackson's body against his. Jackson is a bit distracted so Danny pulls most of the weight to begin with.

 

 _Almost_ Danny reminds himself half way through the last world's last level which they've been attempting for an hour already as they repeatedly die.

 

Jackson makes a little irritated noise and Danny matches it but neither dwell on it for long as they start the level from scratch once more.

 

They do really well in that try, manage to get further than they have ever before, and the end looks to be in sight. Danny's hold on the controller tightens as he thinks about how close he actually is to being able to let his hands roam free over Jackson's body and the focus he's been maintaining on keeping his hands closed around the controller and his fingers pressing the right buttons to navigate his character along the level comes to a halt. He dies, and then Jackson dies before his character can be restored by a spare life, and they are right back to the beginning.

 

“Well, shit,” Jackson mutters.

 

“So close,” Danny grouses.

 

Jackson shakes his hands, shrugs his shoulders, moves his neck and then goes still. “We can do it this time,” Jackson encourages.

 

Except they can't.

 

The level is extremely hard, Danny's concentration is thin as he thinks in detail about how he could already be touching Jackson if he hadn't insisted on finishing the game when Jackson had finally given in. And it looks like Jackson isn't concentrating much either as he isn't faring much better in navigating his character through the obstacles. After retrying the level another handful of times they don't manage to reach anywhere near where they had got to before, instead dying much longer before and actually getting worse with each attempt. So they're stuck.

 

“We're stuck.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Jackson grumbles with annoyance towards the game.

 

Danny snorts in response and Jackson who had slid further down Danny's body through each failure sits up straight and places his hands on Danny's thighs as he scoots back with his ass right against Danny's crotch.

 

“Oh,” Danny gasps.

 

“You cheated so hard that it's just gone 1am and we're almost done,” Jackson comments after he picks up Danny's phone to have a look at the time.

 

“Are you complaining?” Danny asks.

 

“Nope,” Jackson answers as he frees his hands before he moves his upper body so that he's leaning to the side and able to meet Danny's gaze.

 

Danny arches an eyebrow in challenge with a grin on his face.

 

Jackson chuckles. “I'm not. But that was supposed to take a couple of days.”

 

Danny shrugs.

 

Jackson clears his throat but remains quiet as he looks at Danny.

 

“How about we call it game over?” Danny asks in a soft voice.

 

Jackson's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, he scratches his neck and then nods softly. “We could.”

 

“Can we?” Danny asks in a hopeful tone.

 

Jackson draws in his lower lip and closes his teeth around it as he slowly inhales. Danny waits, and waits a bit longer. And he's happy that he does so in silence otherwise he would've missed it when Jackson finally responds.

 

“I love you,” the werewolf declares in a tone just above a whisper.

 

“Oh,” Danny replies slightly out of breath. He wasn't expecting that. Also, despite the earlier declaration, it still takes Danny by surprise -an _extremely_ pleasant one- that that is how Jackson feels.

 

“I am in love with you,” Jackson utters a bit more loudly. He doesn't give Danny a chance to speak straight away because he continues, “And I am sorry that I took so long to realize it.”

 

“Ok?” Danny replies because Jackson doesn't seem like he's finished.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Jackson requests.

 

“You're seriously asking?” Danny asks with a confused tone as his brows furrow.

 

Jackson nods slowly but steadfast.

 

“We first said we were best friends when we were four.” They  _know_  one another, always have and always will despite whatever else is going on, there's no way Jackson has missed the fact that Danny wants, craves, _needs_  to be kissed by Jackson.

 

“We'd just learnt the word,” Jackson agrees as he brings up both his hands to Danny's cheeks. “We haven't been in touch for a long time and it's different,” he utters. “I am asking for more than friendship.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Just because I knew you before it doesn't mean I'm going to take your choice away because I think that I know what you want.”

 

“Prince Charming huh?”

 

“That would make you Sleeping Beauty.”

 

“I'd rather be awake for our first kiss.”

 

“I'd rather that too,” Jackson utters. “Danny?” he asks when Danny still doesn't give an answer.

 

“Come here, Jackson,” Danny requests with heated eyes as he places his hand at the back of Jackson's neck.

 

Jackson exhales in relief and leans up to position his mouth so that Danny can easily meet his lips.

 

Their first kiss is brief with their lips touching ever so softly because they simultaneously move back their faces a sliver so that they can meet one another's eyes. It feels right and it shows in the happiness expressed in the crinkles around their eyes and their easy smiles.

 

Their second kiss is cut short by Jackson trying to sit up and turn around without losing touch with Danny's mouth but it's Danny who ends up backing away so that Jackson can settle on his knees in between Danny's spread legs.

 

Danny caresses the pulse point of Jackson's neck once they face one another and this time it's him looking up as Jackson stands a bit taller on his knees.

 

Jackson leans down to brush his lips against Danny's but Danny speaks against his lips, “Wait.” Jackson starts to withdraw but Danny settles his other hand at the center of Jackson's back and presses Jackson closer to his chest. “I just- I love you too.”

 

Even if Jackson had had no doubt, Danny wants him to hear it, to know it for a fact.

 

“Thank you,” Jackson genuinely acknowledges the declaration and then proceeds to show his appreciation for Danny as he leans in further, knees side stepping over Danny's thighs until he can settle flush against Danny's front and lean in once again for another caress of their mouths.

 

This time they don't stop, both losing themselves in the pleasure of finally being able to freely show all the affection and care they feel for one another. And still, as their touches grow more intimate and the need to breathe increases, they don't break apart. Danny is the one who has the need for a fresh breath first, Jackson makes a needy noise as he tries to pull back and give Danny the space but Danny keeps his hand firmly on the back of Jackson's neck to keep him in place and instead tilts his head as he presses his parted lips against Jackson's in a manner that clears the space around his nose and allows him to take in a deep breath through his nostrils.

 

Jackson makes a pleased noise and moves his hands down to Danny's neck and then his shoulders. Before long they are back to open mouthed kisses with their mouths pressed tightly together as their hands explore one another above the waist.

 

Danny's want to touch Jackson's skin makes him be the first one to slide a hand underneath cloth. Jackson arches against Danny's chest as he moans and Danny slides his other hand around Jackson's front. That hand finds its way under Jackson's shirt too and settles on the werewolf's upper tummy while the other hand roams Jackson's back and seeks out every spot, leaving no skin untouched.

 

The touches drive Jackson's arousal higher and his cock fills to a level which can't go unnoticed when he rocks against Danny's tummy.

 

Danny moans and then moans again when Jackson's hands find their way under Danny's shirt to spark pleasure over his sensitive back. When Jackson moves his hands to Danny's front he doesn't rein himself in like Danny but instead allows his hands to map out Danny's abdomen and then further up over his pecs.

 

Jackson's palms rub against Danny's nipples and he gives in to the want to rub the nubs between his fingers.

 

It stings when Danny closes his teeth on Jackson's lip in reaction to the spark of bliss that Jackson's touch elicits, and Jackson responds by shifting lower and grinding his hard length against Danny's.

 

“Iss fast,” Danny makes himself utter as he drags his mouth away from Jackson's. When he flexes his fingers Danny notices he too was going fast as the motion makes his fingers squeeze the flesh of Jackson's round globes through his trousers.

 

“Sorry,” Jackson apologizes as he withdraws the hand he'd just used to cup Danny's hard cock through his trousers.

 

“Fu _ck_ ,” Danny groans as he moves his hands to a safer place on Jackson's shoulder blades.

 

“It's okay,” Jackson assures.

 

“I want to,” Danny claims as he tilts his head back until it bangs softly against the wall. “But it's too fast,” he makes himself say as he looks up at the ceiling. “Right?”

 

Jackson moves both hands to cradle Danny's face and Danny straightens his head to meet Jackson's gaze.

 

“We've waited for so long though,” Danny protests against himself as he drags his hands down to settle on Jackson's waist.

 

“We don't have to rush,” Jackson insists as he places his hands on the wall either side of Danny to make sure that his hands don't move of their own accord.

 

“Are you staying?” Danny breathlessly questions as he briefly glances at his pillows at the head of the bed. 

 

And Jackson understands. Danny means in his bedroom, in his bed. He's asking if Jackson will sleep right by his side. “If you want me to, yes.”

 

“Do I want you to!” Danny replies with an obvious tone, hands slipping under Jackson's shirt to touch naked skin.

 

“You're sending me mixed signals,” Jackson murmurs against Danny's neck as he presses back into Danny's hands and the pressure of two digits slipping under the waistband of his jeans.

 

“I really want to right now,” Danny admits.

 

“Me too,” Jackson replies, his lips drag against Danny's neck, his tongue slips out to lick at skin and taste Danny and before he knows it he's sucking flesh at the hollow of the human's throat.

 

Danny moans in approval at the sensation and arches into the feeling as his hands close tighter around Jackson. Jackson's a werewolf and if Danny leaves any bruises they won't stay for long, but Danny, Danny is just a human. “Oh, yes, 's good,” Danny slurs and then with great effort makes himself pull away from Jackson's mouth. “Not, not there.”

 

“Sorry,” Jackson apologizes although he's not quite sure what Danny means.

 

“I don't heal like you.” Jackson nods and Danny concentrates on what he's meant to say and not the amazing lingering feeling in his neck and how much better it could be. “It's not the weather for a scarf.”

 

“Oh,” Jackson replies in realization.

 

“Do kiss me and do mark me all you desire. It's a _great_ feeling. But please do it somewhere not as obvious.”

 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Jackson agrees before he leans in to meet Danny's lips for a lingering kiss. “Now though?” Jackson checks.

 

“Hmm?” Danny questions in a confused tone as Jackson moves to kiss Danny's jaw and then further down to his neck while keeping his touch light so he won't leave a mark.

 

“I want to take off your shirt and kiss your shoulder,” Jackson briefly closes his lips around the tip of Danny's earlobe and then continues with his lips against Danny's ear, “I'll lick, and nibble and suck until there's a lovely bruise, but I won't want to stop there.”

 

Danny whines. “Is it too fast?” he asks with a needy tone.

 

“If that's the way it feels to you then we should stop,” Jackson replies as he makes himself straighten and draw back enough to leave a bit of space between their bodies so that only the back of his thighs are touching the top of Danny's own.

 

“That's not an answer, give me an answer,” Danny requests, half out of his mind with the fog of pleasure and want.

 

Jackson waits for Danny to focus on him, and cups Danny's hands where they are still at Jackson's lower back. “All I can think about is how much I want you.”

 

“ _My_ God," Danny moans and applies strength on Jackson's body to bring him right back flush against his body and then presses his face into Jackson's neck.

 

Jackson's hands leave Danny's as Danny moves his hands up and around the middle of Jackson's back in a hug. Jackson too hides his face in Danny's neck as his arms wrap around Danny's shoulders.

 

With Jackson's smell, warmth and pressure on him and all around him Danny is quite content to stay like this for a while. They'll revisit the topic of their pace when one of them moves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss you.


End file.
